Supermarché
by Marshall-Oni
Summary: " Même les criminels doivent faire des courses...d'autant plus que Sakura vit avec eux. "  L'Akatsuki au supermarché ! Avec en bonus la véritable histoire de la capture du bijuu de Gaara ! xD   Une vielle fic retrouvée x'  et surtout un gros délire.


Supermarché…

Bon, imaginons que pour une raison lambda Sakura, oui, la Sakura Haruno vive avec l'Akatsuki. Imaginons que pour une autre raison, disons…l'alcool ou la polygamie, Sakura soit la petite amie de Deidara mais qu'aucun ne refuse un plan à plusieurs. Ca y est, c'est imaginé ? Biiiien.

Maintenant, vous comprendrez pourquoi, quand on vit avec autant de monde, c'est normal de faire les courses…

Résumé pourri xD

Rating : M

Genre : Humor

DIsclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (parce que si ça avait été le cas, Deidara serait vivant ! TT-TT)

Saku : bon alors je vous lis la liste * ça va être le bordel j'le sens bien * : du PQ , 32 yaourts natures, 1kg de patates, une douzaines de tomates, 2 boites de raviolis, 2 paquets de pates, 10L de lait, 1kg de sucre, un roti de dinde, 8 cotelettes d'agneau et 1 coeur de veau...bien sanglant a souhait et...HEIN ? 

Bizarrement, tous se sont plaqués contre le mur. Sasori s'est planqué derrière Deidara (d'ailleurs je ne vous dirais pas où sont ses mains...)

Saku : PUTAIN qui est le con qui a rajouté Lingerie sexy ?  
>Konan : Heu, c'est moi...Pein a pété mon dernier string rouge<br>Saku : Ok...ah j'oubliais faut prendre aussi du se disperse ?  
>Tous : OK<br>Dei : J'vais avec toi sinon tu risque de te perdre...  
>Itachi : Kisame...te connaissant tu te tromperas de rayon...Sasori tu viens avec nous ?<br>Sasori : D'accord..  
>Tobi : Zetsu-san ! Tobi veut venir !<br>Zetsu : Ben demande à Hidan ou Pein...  
>Hidan : J'y vais avec Kakuzu !<br>Pein : J'chuis avec Konan !  
>Tobi : Vi ! Tobi va avec Zetsu-san alors !<br>Zetsu : Bon d'accord...* et merde * 

Tout le monde partit alors chacun de son coté...Coté Dei et Sazuki...

Saku : les pates et les yaourts...c'est où le sucre ?  
>Dei : Par là ! * hum,on va passer devant les cabines d'essayage...*<br>Saku : Ca marcheeeee ! (dei l'attrape et la lance dans la cabine d'à coté)  
>Saku : Dei..c'est pas trop le moment là...<br>Dei : On s'en fout Bébé... ( l'embrasse ) 

Coté Itachi et Kisame...

Itachi : ...On a déjà les raviolis et le PQ...  
>Sasori : Bon on va chercher la viande...<br>Kisame : Hé y a trop de queue là ! Poussez vous putain !  
>Vielle femme : Du calme petit chenapan, tu te comporte comme un malapris, où sont tes parents ?<br>Kisame : Hunnnng...(colère intense)  
>Itachi : Calme toi Kisa...<br>TCHARRRKKK !  
>Sasori : T'étais pas obligé de tuer toute la file...* merde *<br>Kisame : Vois le bon coté, on est premiers maintenant !  
>Vendeur tremblant : Ou-oui que v-vous faut -il ?<br>Kisame : Alors on voudrait...  
>Itachi : Il est terrible... <p>

Coté Hidan et Kakuzu...

Hidan : On a le poisson...où on va ?  
>Kakuzu : J'ai une idée...direction...lingerie !<br>Hidan : Arrête tes conneries un peu !  
>Kakuzu : Réfléchi , y a Konan qui va y aller pour essayer ses sous vets alors...<br>Hidan : Si on se planque dans une cabine...  
>Kakuzu : On pourra la mater ...<br>Hidan : Sans que Pein nous voit...  
>Kakuzu : Exact ! Les photos se vendront comme des petits pains ! $.$<br>Hidan : Ben alors on y va ! 

Coté Pein et Konan...

Konan : Bon on a le lait tu viens ?  
>Pein : Heu où ?<br>Konan : Au rayon lingerie, ça va ,c'est au milieu du magasin  
>Pein : Ok ... mais je t'attend seuleument...<br>Konan : Oui oui * tu parles * 

Konan attrapa un modèle à dentelles rouge et entra dans la cabine qui était juste à coté de celle où Sazuki et Dei s'étaient planqués. Cabine dans laquelle Hidan et Kakuzu entrèrent. Ils refermèrent la porte et... ouvrirent grand leux yeux.  
>000<p>

Sakura était à quatre pattes pendant que Dei la sodomisait tout en la doigtant grâce aux langues dans ses mains. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et se tourna vers les deux intrus :

Dei : Putain qu'es ce que vous foutez là ? *enfonce ses doigts*  
>Saku : Ahh...ta gueule..nhghh..continue...hmm<br>Kakuzu : Ben en fait on..voulait mater Konan d'ici mais...  
>Hidan : Là y a plus à mater ! Et je crois qu'on va t'aider dei...<br>Saku : Allez...haa..vous faire..hmmm...enculer..ha ! hé hidan arrête ! 

Hidan venait de baisser son pantalon et tentait maintenant de la lui mettre dans la bouche. Kakuzu que cela inspirait se masturbait en silence. Sazuki finit par la prendre dans la bouche et entama des vas et viens tout en jouant avec sa langue. Deidara lui se retira et pénétra profondément en son vagin. Sakura étouffa un gémissement de plaisir, arraché a son orgueil.

Pendant ce temps Konan avait enfin réussi à faire entrer Pein dans un cabine et il commença à l'embrasser comme un sauvage (depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça bordel ! Faut pas plaisanter avec la libio, faut pas), ils s'appuyèrent un peu trop violement sur la cloison qui se brisa . Tous deux atterrirent à l'intérieur de la cabine voisine où se trouvaient justement Deidara ,Sakura ,Hidan et Kakuzu... 

Un grand hurlement général, une série de fractures ouvertes, une dizaine de bleus, des yeux aux beurre noir et deux bosses plus tard...

Saku : Dei je te hais...  
>Dei : Quoi ? Je sais que t'as aimé...<br>Hidan : Moi aussi j'ai aimé ^^  
>Saku *donne un coup de poing* : Ta gueule !<br>Pein : Bon écoutez...  
>Saku : Moi ce qui me fait chier c'est que c'est ton idée !<br>Pein : Allez les gars..  
>Kakuzu : Le pauvre...en tout cas c'était une bonne idée...<br>Pein : Hé !  
>Konan : T'en as de la chance Saku...moi j'ai du le trainer..<br>Pein : Oh chuis là !  
>Dei : Mais ce soir ça va chauffer bébé...<br>Saku : Oh dei..t'es terrible...pire qu'un lapin..  
>Pein : Heu...c'est votre chef qui vous parle...<br>Hidan : C'est vrai ?  
>Dei : Ça te regarde pas !<br>Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon !  
>Pein : VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER BORDEL LE CHEF ICI C'EST MOI !<br>Tout le monde *tremble*: Go-gomen...  
>Pein : Maintenant seul moi et Konan iront faire les courses sinon c'est le bordel...et dans tous les sens du terme !<br>Saku *ricanement et regard assassin vers pein* : C'est vrai que tu nous donne l'exemple...  
>Pein : Grr...bon on y va... <p>

Le seul problème est que personne ne voulait conduire le car de l'Akatsuki, c'est Itachi qui s'en chargea et qui dit Itachi au volant = accident (oh la rime pourrie ! XD et ptit clin d'œil à ceux qui connaissent le fanart D) le car faucha Gaara qui passait dans le coin puis alla se planter dans un arbre. C'est à l'hôpital, à demi-sonnés que Akatsuki prit le bijuu de Gaara. Peu de temps après l'infirmière arriva et en voyant Deidara Sasori et Tobi en pleine dispute :

Sasori : L'art est éternel...  
>Dei : Bien sur que non maitre l'art est éphémère !<br>Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon !  
>Saso et Dei : Tobi tu fais chier !<br>Tobi : Mais to..  
>Dei : Tobi ta gueule ! <p>

Elle péta un câble et leur mit un coup de poing chacun malgré leur état. Elle leur hurla dans les oreilles pour les calmer et partit le sourire aux lèvres.  
>Et c'est ainsi que l'Akatsuki rentra au repère deux semaines après, traumatisés par l'infirmière qui s'appelait..Tsunade !<p>

Juste pour quelques courses... 

FIN

Voilaaa ^^ En espérant que vous aurez aimé cette vielle fic tirée des tiroirs xD


End file.
